In Their Hearts
by Akira Sieghart
Summary: After a fight between the brothers during their senior year in high school, each had vowed never to speak to each other again. Ten years later, the three recieve the worst news they could've imagined and struggle to cooperate with each other again...
1. Prologue

**In Their Hearts**

**

* * *

**

Well... here's my next story.

**I've actually been planning on this story for a LONG time...**

**This is one of my oldest ideas, and that's because I had a hard time coming up with details.**

**You'll see WHY as the story progresses...**

**Anyway, ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

* * *

_Ten years ago…_

_It was finally the last day of school. It was the Chipmunks and Chipettes' last day of their senior year… but, throughout the once quiet Clyde Crashcup High School, echoed a loud chant._

'_FIGHT!'_

'_FIGHT!'_

'_FIGHT!'_

_In the middle of a large group of students, were two chipmunks, their faces grim and serious, their bodies ready to react at any time. They stood there, circling each other, waiting for the other to make the slightest mistake so that they could pounce._

_Just as the anxious students were about to declare the fight as a hoax and leave, the red-capped chipmunk through the first punch and the other fell to the ground with a soft 'thud'._

_Most people now expected the fight to be over, but no. The standing chipmunk quickly dropped to the ground and mounted the blue-clad chipmunk that was still dazedly lying on the floor._

_As the crowd watched the red-capped chipmunk beat the other senseless, a few people let out shrill gasps while others turned their heads._

"_STOP!" Yelled the last, green-clad chipmunk._

_Without a second thought, the chubby chipmunk quickly through the mob of people and forcibly pulled the red-capped chipmunk off of the bloody chipmunk underneath him._

"_What the hell?!" The chipmunk hissed as he was dragged to the floor._

"_Stop it, Alvin!" The chubby chipmunk cried as he ran over to the bleeding chipmunk._

"_Stop what, Theodore?" Alvin replied smugly. "You have as much to do with this as that asshole!"_

"_I-I never meant for this to happen!" Theodore cried as he continued to hold the, now conscious, blue-clad chipmunk in his arms._

"_Maybe you should've thought of that before you ran your big mouth…" The blue-clad chipmunk said coldly as he picked himself off of the ground._

"_But… Simon…" Theodore began as he watched the chipmunk stand to the ground._

"_No 'buts' Theodore…" Simon hissed._

_Simon looked around, the crowd of students were still watching the three brothers, hungry for more action. Swiftly, Simon charged Alvin and tackled him into a nearby wall._

_Alvin let out an involuntary gasp as his back connected with the wall and the air was forced out of his lungs. Regaining his thoughts, Alvin quickly grabbed his brother's shoulders and head butted him._

_The bespectacled chipmunk took a few steps back as he yelped in pain, holding his forehead in one hand, and his broken glasses in the other._

_As Alvin pulled back his arm, ready to through another hit, he was firmly held back by two hands. He turned around and saw a pair of ice-blue eyes staring back at him. He stared back and noticed that the eyes were full of tears that were dripping down the beautiful face they belonged to._

"_Brittany…" Alvin whispered._

_Feeling his anger slowly fading away, Alvin turned away and looked towards Simon and Theodore. To his surprise, he saw that they were now accompanied by their own companions, Jeanette and Eleanor._

"_I'm not going to forgive you…" Simon muttered as he tightened his grip around his broken glasses before turning towards Theodore. "Either of you…"_

"_Neither am I…" Alvin added as he pulled himself out of Brittany's grasp. "From this point on… we're not brothers anymore…" Alvin declared, causing everyone's eyes to open wide._

_Without saying anything else, Alvin turned his back to everyone and began walking away._

"_Best idea you've ever had…" Simon commented coldly as he began walking in the opposite direction._

_As the two walked away, everyone else merely stood there, speechless. Without warning, Theodore broke into sobs. Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor shared a sad and confused glance before joining their counterparts…_

**

* * *

**

And, that's the first chapter...

**I know, I know... this leaves SO many unanswered questions.**

**Well, that's why you keep reading...**

**And, if I know my fans, you're all interested...**

**What the hell could've happened?**

**What the hell happened afterwards?**

**TEN YEARS AGO?! (in the beginning)**

**Just keep reading... you won't be disappointed!**

**Oh, yeah, REVIEW!!!**

**.... please...**


	2. Bad News on a Good Day

**In Their Hearts**

**

* * *

**

I'm SO sorry this took so long!

**I had SO much to do, I just couldn't find any time to write!**

**But, here it is...**

**Enjoy! ^^**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Bad News on a Good Day**

* * *

It was an average, sunny day. As the sun's powerful and bright rays rose above the grassy hills of the Los Angeles area, the beams seemed to be purposely directed through a houses' window and into the face of a soundly sleeping chipmunk.

The chipmunk let out several soft groans and grumbles, lifting his arms in an attempt to shade his face from the bright light. Seeing his attempts as futile, the chipmunk let out one last groan before pushing himself up with his arms and waiting patiently for his grogginess to subdue.

As the chipmunk began to climb out of the soft bed he had once been lying in, he suddenly remembered something that made this particular day very special. The chipmunk let out a small sigh before turning to his left and resting his eyes upon the small-framed perfection sleeping peacefully next to him. A smile crossed his lips before he slowly lay back down on the bed and began stroking the chipette's hair lightly.

While the chipmunk didn't want to disturb her sleep, he found that, despite his efforts, the chipette beneath him started to stir out of her sleep. He watched patiently and happily as the beautiful chipette's face twitched slightly before her eyelid's opened, revealing the ice-blue eyes that he had fallen in-love with. Before she could say or do anything, the chipmunk quickly kissed the chipette's forehead and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Well, good morning to you, too." The chipette giggled as she lifted her head slightly and returned the kiss on the chipmunk's cheek.

"I'm sure that I don't have to remind _you_ why this day is special, do I?" The chipmunk smirked in response.

"Oh my, God… did Alvin Seville actually remember our anniversary for once?" The chipette asked in shock.

"Hey," Alvin began defensively. "I do remember most things, Britt…"

"Uh-huh…" Brittany mumbled as she rolled her eyes.

"Besides, I didn't just remember…" Alvin smiled. "In fact, I have the whole day planned out."

"Oh, no…" Brittany laughed. "I don't know if I should be scared or anxious…"

"Well, that's for you to decide… but, have I ever steered you wrong, babe?" Alvin asked, his grin widening with every passing second.

Brittany simply stared at the chipmunk before bursting into a bout of uncontrolled laughter. Alvin watched her for a few seconds, his grin still wide. After a few seconds, Alvin found himself laughing as well.

"Alvin," Brittany began as her laughter slowly died down. "As your wife… I have to say, you've steered me wrong… _multiple_ times."

"Ha-ha-ha," Alvin sighed. "Anyway, I'm convinced that you're going to love it."

"I'm sure I will." Brittany smiled as she pressed her lips against Alvin's.

The two stayed together for a few moments. They're tongues exploring each other's mouths and even occasionally wrestling with each other for a moment. As the two broke apart, Brittany wrapped her arms around Alvin's back and laid her head on his chest.

"Alright," Brittany began. "Since you remembered our anniversary… do you remember what tomorrow is?"

Alvin didn't answer. Instead, he turned his attention towards the ceiling in a desperate attempt to probe his mind and remember any dates that he could be forgetting. After a brief moment of silence, Alvin let out a long sigh of defeat before turning his head back towards Brittany, meeting her eyes involuntarily in the process. To his surprise, the ice-blue spheres weren't burning with anger like he imagined and expected, rather, they looked as if they were full to the brink in a mix of sadness and pure disappointment.

"I'm sorry, Brittany…" Alvin managed to whisper out. "I don't remember…"

"Oh Alvin, how could you forget?" Brittany scolded. "Tomorrow is Dave's birthday…"

"Oh! I knew that!" Alvin exclaimed, obviously lying.

"Of course you did…" Brittany said sarcastically. "We need to go out later and buy him a present."

"Today?" Alvin asked, earning a nod from Brittany. "Why today? Why can't we get it tomorrow?"

"Alvin," Brittany began. "We are _not_ putting this off. Dave has done so much for you – for us – we have to repay him, and the least we can do is help him celebrate his birthday."

"Yes, he _has_ done a lot for us," Alvin agreed. "But does that mean that we can't celebrate _our_ day?"

"Are you kidding, Alvin?" Brittany asked in shock. "Don't be selfish. We'll just go shopping this afternoon, pick Dave up something nice, and go by him tomorrow. It's not going to take the entire day."

"B-But…"

"Alvin, what's the real reason that you don't want to do this?" Brittany asked as she stroked Alvin's cheek softly.

"I don't really want to talk about it…" Alvin mumbled as he slightly pulled away from Brittany.

Alvin's sudden reaction came as a slight surprise to Brittany, but she decided to not give up.

"Please, Alvin… it'll make you feel better…" Brittany pleaded.

Seeing no change in the chipmunk's attitude, Brittany decided to try her last resort: guessing.

"Is this about Simon and Theodore?" Brittany asked softly, trying to bring up the topic as gently as possible.

"I said, 'I don't want to talk about it'!" Alvin snapped as he turned away from Brittany.

Over the past ten years, Alvin had never told Brittany what the fight between him and his brothers had been. Sure, Brittany tried to get answers out of Alvin numerous times, but every time, Alvin would become more-and-more defensive. Eventually, Brittany decided to talk to Jeanette and Eleanor to see if they had gotten anything out of Simon or Theodore, but she soon learned that they were the similarly kept in the dark.

"Why won't you talk to me, Alvin?" Brittany questioned.

There was no response.

"Do you _not_ trust me, or something?"

Again, there was no response.

"Do you _not_ care about me?"

This time, Alvin immediately turned around and looked Brittany directly in the eyes.

"Don't _ever_ say that! I love you more than anything, you know that!" Alvin stated.

"Then why are you keeping me in the dark?" Brittany asked.

"I-I'm sorry…" Alvin sighed. "It's just… that… I'm not ready to talk about it…"

"Okay, I'll accept that. It's better than you leaving me in complete silence." Brittany stated.

"Thank you." Alvin smiled as he kissed Brittany softly.

"So, do we agree with each other?" Brittany asked.

"About what?" Alvin responded.

"We'll go shopping today for Dave, then I'll call both of my sisters to see if they're going to be by Dave tomorrow and what time. After that, we'll figure out what we're going to do depending on their answers." Brittany stated.

"How did you get so smart?" Alvin asked playfully.

"Well, I think one of us has to be smart, Alvin…" Brittany giggled.

"Really? Then I must be really smart!" Alvin teased.

"Oh, stop it…" Brittany laughed.

The two laid in silence for a moment, simply embracing each other before Alvin decided to break it.

"So," Alvin began. "Are you ready for the first part of your surprise?"

"I guess so…" Brittany giggled.

Brittany expected Alvin to get a present or something out of the closet in their room, but when Alvin got up off of the bed and moved towards the door, it confused her.

"Alvin?" Brittany called out. "Where are you going?"

"Don't worry," Alvin smiled reassuringly. "I'll be right back. Just stay where you are and get comfortable."

Before Brittany had any chance to protest, Alvin was out of the room and she could hear his footsteps going down the squeaky planks of the stairs.

In the distance, Brittany could hear the sound of pans being thrown around and clanked together in the kitchen. At this point, Brittany was thinking about going downstairs, but then she heard something large drop onto the downstairs floor. That was the last straw for the nervous chipette. Brittany immediately limbed out of the bed and headed towards the door.

"I'm okay!" Brittany heard Alvin call out. "Stay up there, I'll be up in a minute!"

Reluctantly, Brittany did as she was told and slowly made her way back to her bed and laid back down. Over the course of the next fifteen minutes, Brittany continued to hear the sound of multiple things dropping, cracking, and even what she considered small explosions coming from downstairs.

"What is he doing?" Brittany asked herself out loud.

Before Brittany could wonder anything else, she got her answer as she witnessed Alvin struggle to get through the door, holding a large tray of food in his arms.

"Wow! Breakfast in bed?" Brittany squealed in delight as Alvin gently placed the tray on the bed.

"Of course, you deserve the best." Alvin smirked as he watched Brittany gaze over the food, only for her to decide on having a piece of French toast first.

"Who are you and what have you done with my Alvin?" Brittany giggled as she took a bite out of the French toast she was holding. "This is really good!"

"Thank you," Alvin smiled. "I managed to get a few recipes off of the internet."

"Well, they paid off." Brittany laughed.

Brittany continued eating for a moment before she noticed that Alvin was lying back in bed.

"What's wrong with you?" Brittany asked in fake anger.

"What did I do?" Alvin shouted, immediately sitting up in the bed.

"Do you want me to eat all of this food by _myself_ and get _fat_?" Brittany asked, letting out an involuntary giggle.

"I guess not…" Alvin answered, rolling his eyes and taking a piece of bacon into his hands.

The two eat in silence for a few moments, barely putting a dent into the pile of food that Alvin had prepared.

"You know what," Brittany sighed. "I'm done eating for now…"

"What?" Alvin asked. "Oh, I get it; you're not really hungry yet…"

"No," Brittany stated. "I'm hungry…"

Brittany couldn't help but laugh at the confused look on the chipmunk's face.

"I'm hungry… just not for food…" Brittany said seductively before grabbing Alvin's shirt gently and pulling him into a passionate kiss.

It took a moment for Alvin's mid to process what was happening, but once he achieved that goal, he quickly started to return the kiss, adding even more passion and climbing on top of Brittany.

**(A/N: The next scene is 'Adult' rated, or in other words, 'M' rated. Please, if you are underage, offensive, or simply don't like that kind of content, please skip to the next Author's Note that depicts the end of this scene. Thank you.)**

Brittany giggled through the kiss as she felt Alvin's hands move up her nightgown and to her thighs, but she did nothing to stop him. In fact, she encouraged him by moving her own hands down to his pajama bottoms, lowering them in the process.

Now it was Alvin's turn to laugh as he removed Brittany's nightgown completely. Still deep within the kiss, Alvin reached his hand up and cupped his palm around Brittany's left breast and gently massaged it, getting a few moans from Brittany as a response. After a few seconds, Alvin broke the kiss the two were sharing for what seemed like an eternity, and guided his mouth to her other breast.

"Oh, Alvin…" Brittany moaned as she felt Alvin take her delicate nipple into his mouth and begin sucking on it.

After a few minutes of Alvin continuing in the same fashion, Brittany felt herself getting close to her breaking point. Alvin must have sensed it too, because he stopped what he was doing at stared at the chipette underneath him.

"Why… did… you stop?" Brittany managed to ask between pants.

"Well, you don't want _all_ of the fun to stop here, do you?" Alvin smirked.

The bright and visible blush on Brittany's face was enough of an answer for Alvin as he slowly spread his lover's legs apart.

Brittany knew what he was about to do, and even though she knew that she wanted him, she reluctantly stopped him.

"Hey…" Alvin whined as he watched Brittany sit up on the bed and wiggle out from underneath him.

Brittany didn't give a direct reasoning behind her actions, but she hoped that Alvin wouldn't stay disappointed as she reached over to the nightstand next to the bed, reached her hand inside the top drawer, and pulled out a small package.

"Good thinking…" Alvin smiled as he took the package from Brittany, opened it, and placed it on his erect member.

Again, Alvin spread Brittany's legs apart and, without any interruptions, slowly entered her. As Alvin thrust deeper in Brittany's fragile frame, she couldn't help but let out a moan of pleasure.

The two used a moment to get adjusted, but as soon as that moment was over, the two resumed their love.

Whilst going slowly at first, Alvin soon picked up his pace, placing Brittany into a state of absolute ecstasy. With each thrust, the moans from the two got louder and quicker as the two came closer to their breaking point.

After what seemed like a wonderful eternity for the two, Alvin trust one more time into Brittany before falling on top of her, both of them completely spent.

**(A/N: Alright, here's where to 'M' rated content ends. Thank you.)**

"I love so much…" Alvin whispered as he raised his head and kissed his lover's forehead lightly.

"And I love you…" Brittany giggled as she returned the kiss on Alvin's lips.

"I'm serious, Brittany," Alvin continued. "I love you. I can't imagine my life without you; I love everything about you… even if you can be a little annoying sometimes…"

"Well, I'm glad to hear that." Brittany laughed.

Brittany was about to continue and say something like Alvin had, but as she opened her lips, a yawn escaped her mouth.

"I don't know about you, but I'm a little tired…" Alvin sighed as he lay beside Brittany and closed his eyes.

"I completely agree with you on that…" Brittany yawned again as she placed her head on Alvin's chest and closed her eyes as well.

* * *

Along the long aisles of the superstore, stood two chipmunks as they browsed the numerous shelves that held gifts that were perfect for nearly any occasion. Along the walls, there had been little knick-knacks, event cards, and tools and accessories for around the home. For any less-caring person, they would've found the seemingly perfect gift easily and quickly made their way. But, no. This was not case with the two chipmunks. They had been looking for the truly perfect gift, and they were determined to find it.

"What do you think he'll want, Honey?" The bespectacled, blue-clad chipmunk asked.

"I'm not sure," The second, also bespectacled, purple and blue-clad chipette answered. "If I know Dave, he's not really going to find use out of this stuff anymore."

"And, why's that?" The chipmunk asked curiously.

"Because, Simon," The chipette laughed. "Dave's getting old; I doubt that he still does many of the things that he used to."

"Hmm," Simon hummed. "Perhaps you're right… but, what do you suggest?"

"Well, why not something like a cute sweater?" the chipette giggled.

"Uh, Jeanette…" Simon began awkwardly. "Dave's fifty-two-years-old… I don't think a _cute_ sweater will appeal to him…"

"Fine," Jeanette pouted briefly. "Let's just see if we can find anything."

Before Simon had any time to argue, Jeanette grabbed his hand firmly in her own and led them both towards the clothes department of the superstore.

To get to the men's section of the clothes department, the couple had to first pass through the women's section and for a few moments, Simon felt as if he were in total agony. He watched miserably as Jeanette picked up several outfits and asked his direct opinion on each of them.

"How about this one?" Jeanette asked as she held out a light purple dress in front of her.

Simon did not answer.

"Simon?" Jeanette asked louder as she gazed across the immediate area in search of her counterpart. Eventually, she found him sitting on a bench that was located on the dividing area between the women's and men's sections of the store.

"Hey," Jeanette scoffed. "After six years of marriage, you should be used to this…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…" Simon sighed.

Jeanette crossed her arms over her chest and rolled her eyes.

"But you know," Simon began as he stood up from the bench. "We _are_ here for a reason."

"I guess you're right…" Jeanette agreed as she put the dress back before heading towards the men's section with Simon.

Once inside the right section, the two split apart into different aisles. Jeanette was looking for something she considered nice and handsome, but as Simon corrected, _not_ cute.

Simon on the other hand, was barely browsing through the clothes as he walked down the aisle he was in. He knew that he _should_ be looking for a nice gift for his adoptive father, but he honestly had no idea _what_ he was looking for exactly. In his mind, he hoped that Jeanette would find something that he agreed with.

"Oh, Simon," Jeanette called out. "I think I found something that he would like."

Simon let out a sigh of relief before navigating his way around the clothing racks until he stood behind the overjoyed chipette.

"Well?" Simon asked.

Jeanette slowly turned around and held out the piece of clothing in front of her. Immediately, Simon realized it was a sweater like she had originally suggested, but he soon noticed the different patterns and colors that the sweater possessed.

Simon saw that the sweater had a unique design that remained dominant over the fabric. It was a design that used the 'square' shape in multiple forms that were outlined by a thin black strip. Even Simon, who had not been a big fan of designer clothing, admitted that it made the sweater look good. As Simon continued examining the fabric, he noticed that detail that had probably drawn Jeanette to it in the first place. The sweater's three main dominating colors were red, blue, and green.

Memories of his old family found their way into Simon's mind and took control over his thoughts. Anger of that incident returning, Simon did the smartest thing he could think of: he turned around and walked away.

Jeanette's happy face quickly faded in a mix of sadness and confusion as she watched the chipmunk continue to strut away. She put down the sweater that she was holding, and chased after her counterpart.

As Simon continued walking, he could hear Jeanette's voice in the distance and not wishing to make a big scene, he stopped, allowing Jeanette to catch up to him.

"Are you okay?" Jeanette asked. He voice was barely audible and shaky.

"I'm fine…" Simon sighed as he looked towards the floor.

"Weird," Jeanette commented. "You sure don't seem like it…"

"You wouldn't understand…" Simon responded.

"Is this about the colors on the sweater?" Jeanette asked.

Simon nodded in response.

"Simon, I picked that sweater out specifically for Dave because he loves you three…" Jeanette explained.

"You know it bothers me, though…" Simon grumbled.

"I know that it _does_ bother you, Simon," Jeanette sighed. "But what I don't know is _why_ it bothers you… why won't you tell me?"

"I've told you a million times, I. Don't. Want. To. Talk. About. It." Simon hissed.

Normally, Jeanette would've been surprised and slightly afraid of Simon's rash response, but not about this topic. She knew that whenever she brought up the subject of Alvin or Theodore around Simon, he would get defensive and she wouldn't be able to get through to him any longer. It was stressful, but she was used to it.

"Okay," Jeanette began. "I can't _make_ you tell me… but we _are_ getting that sweater for Dave."

"Fine…" Simon muttered as they walked back to the clothing department, got the sweater, and made their way towards the registers in the front of the store.

As the two purchased the sweater and walked to the exit of the store, Jeanette could hear her phone ring.

"Hello?" Jeanette asked into the phone.

"No," Jeanette answered. "This is his wife, Jeanette."

"Oh my, god… what happened?" Jeanette said quickly.

"Okay… I-I'll tell him…" Jeanette said quietly before hanging up the phone.

Jeanette stood there frozen for a few moments before raising her head to find a very confused Simon staring at her.

"S-Simon…" Jeanette gulped.

* * *

In the backyard of an average looking house, stood two chipmunks as they read over a long list together.

"Is there anyone else you can think of, Theodore?" The green-clad chipette asked.

"Not really…" Theodore answered. "Are we forgetting any of Dave's friends, Eleanor?"

"No, we've got all of them." Eleanor sighed.

The two were planning on throwing a big surprise party for Dave, and they were currently making the list of people to invite. They had fifteen people on the list so far, all comprised of Dave's closest friends, family, and even some co-workers.

"Oh, what about my sisters and your brothers?" Eleanor asked quickly.

"I think we both know the answer to that question…" Theodore mumbled as he looked away from the chipette.

"Theodore, they're your brothers… we have to invite them…" Eleanor said as she lifted Theodore's chin so that he was looking at her again.

"What's the point?" Theodore asked angrily. "They hate me, so they'll refuse to come, and I doubt that your sisters will come without them…"

"But… we should still at least try…" Eleanor reasoned.

"Okay, what happens if they do come?" Theodore began hypothetically. "Once they see each other, they'll probably just fight again… do you really want them to ruin Dave's whole party?"

"I guess you're right…" Eleanor sighed. "Oh, no!"

"What's wrong?" Theodore asked quickly.

"I just remembered that I already invited Alvin and Brittany!" Eleanor answered sadly.

"It's okay… if I know Alvin, he won't come…" Theodore mumbled. "Although, maybe I don't really know him anymore…"

"Theodore," Eleanor began. "Why won't you tell me what happened between you three?"

"Because…" Theodore stammered before letting out an aggravated groan. "Because I can't."

Eleanor was about to press the issue further, but she ultimately realized that it wasn't going to get her anywhere and it was only going to strain their relationship.

"Okay…" Eleanor sighed. "Let's just finish the list…"

"Thank you." Theodore said as he watched Eleanor pick up the list again.

As Eleanor began reading over the list once again, she felt her phone suddenly vibrate in her pocket. She quickly pulled it out and looked at the Caller ID; she saw that it was Jeanette who was calling.

"Hi, Jeanette." Eleanor said as she answered the call.

Eleanor's happy face immediately fell.

"Jeanette, what's wrong?" Eleanor asked hurriedly.

Eleanor immediately gasped and covered her mouth to keep from screaming.

"When?" Eleanor managed to ask as she felt tears fall from her eyes.

"Okay… I'll call them…" Eleanor said before hanging up the phone.

"Eleanor," Theodore began as he watched Eleanor stand there as more tears fell from her face. "What happened?"

"Theodore…" Eleanor began.

* * *

Back in Alvin and Brittany's house, the two stood in their kitchen, wrapping the present that they had picked out for Dave's birthday. They had both agreed to buy him the newest coffee maker they could find, and they both admitted, it was a good present.

"Oh, Alvin," Brittany began. "I forgot to tell you, Eleanor invited us to a birthday party that they're throwing for Dave, do you want to go?"

"No." Alvin answered.

"Are you sure?" Brittany questioned. "It could be fun…"

"I'm fine with dropping off Dave's present then going to see him alone some other day…" Alvin sighed.

"Fine…" Brittany muttered as she finished wrapping Dave's gift.

Brittany suddenly heard the landline phone ring from the living room.

"I'll get it." Brittany offered as she hurried to the phone and answered it.

"Hello?" Brittany asked.

"Oh, hi Eleanor." Brittany greeted happily.

"What?" Brittany exclaimed. "When?"

"Okay…" Brittany said before hanging up the phone.

Brittany stayed perfectly still for a few moments, trying to think of the best way to complete the dreaded task that was suddenly given to her.

Without warning, Brittany felt to hands grab onto her shoulders, making her jump. She quickly turned around to see Alvin with a wide grin on his face.

"That's not funny, Alvin…" Brittany muttered sadly.

"It is to me…" Alvin shrugged.

Alvin looked closer and saw that Brittany was secretly holding back the tears that were starting to form in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Alvin asked, his mood instantly changing to being serious.

"A-Alvin…" Brittany began, gulping in the process. "That was Eleanor…"

There was a long pause.

"And?" Alvin asked, growing impatient.

"S-She told me that…" Brittany cried.

The moment Alvin saw tears fall from Brittany's ice-blue eyes; he immediately pulled her into his embrace. While he was still confused, he decided that Brittany needed him at the moment, and kept his mouth closed.

After a few minutes, Brittany seemed to have calmed down and Alvin could see that she was no longer crying.

"Brittany," Alvin whispered. "Please tell me what's wrong…"

"Alvin…" Brittany gulped. "Dave passed away…"

**

* * *

**

Dun dun dun...

**A few of you guessed about what the 'bad' thing was...**

**And a few of you were right! XD**

**Well, how is this going to complicate things?**

**You're just going to have to keep reading!**

**Remeber, REVIEW! ^^**


	3. A Last Request

**In Their Hearts**

**

* * *

**

Alright, here it is... the next chapter...

**I hope you guys like it and sorry for the long wait...**

**ENJOY!**

**P.S: For all of you that read my latest story, "Driven by Love: Goodbye?"**

**IT WAS A ONE-SHOT!**

**It will NOT be continued...**

**I was in a hurry to publish it and forgot to mark it as complete!**

**Sorry for any confusion!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: A Last Request**

* * *

The two stood in complete silence as Alvin took time to comprehend what Brittany had just told him.

'_Alvin… Dave passed away…'_

That same line ran through Alvin's mind repeatedly as he struggled to recollect his thoughts. Then, out of nowhere, Alvin burst into soft laughter, confusing the chipette beside him.

"T-That's really funny, Britt…" Alvin said, forcing a smile on his face. "Now, what did Eleanor _really_ want?"

Brittany didn't give an answer, nor did her expression change. The longer Alvin waited for Brittany to answer, the more his forced smile began to drop before ultimately, he dropped to his knees. Immediately, Brittany knelt down beside him, offering him her support.

"He's really gone, isn't he?" Alvin murmured as he fought back the tears that were welling in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Alvin…" Brittany whispered as she wrapped her arms around Alvin's trembling body.

"It's all my fault…" Alvin whispered. "I can't remember the last time that I even talked to him!"

"Alvin," Brittany began sympathetically. "You didn't know that this was going to happen…"

"It doesn't matter!" Alvin shouted angrily. "I didn't even remember his birthday on my own!"

Brittany was about to say more comforting words, but she was interrupted by a warm feeling on her arm. Her eyes widened as she realized that Alvin was crying. This was the first time Alvin had _ever_ cried in front of Brittany.

"He did everything to make sure that I turned out the best I could…" Alvin cried. "And I never even thanked him… I'm the worst son ever…"

"No you're not, Alvin." Brittany said reassuringly. "I bed Dave knew that you appreciated everything, and I'm positive that he loved you with all of his heart."

"D-Do you really think so?" Alvin asked as he raised his arm quickly and wiped his tears away.

"I know so…" Brittany smiled warmly.

"Thank you…" Alvin whispered as he smiled softly.

Brittany helped the distraught Alvin off of the floor and onto the couch.

"Did Eleanor tell you anything else?" Alvin asked quietly.

"She told me that the funeral is going to be tomorrow and that they're also going to read Dave's will there." Brittany answered. "But we _have _to go. Dave specifically said that you, Simon, and Theodore are to be in the same room when the will is read."

Alvin didn't reply, but simply sighed in a mix of sadness, aggravation, and defeat. After waiting a few moments to make sure that Brittany was finished speaking, Alvin picked himself up from the couch and left the room.

"Alvin, where are you going?" Brittany asked as she followed him briefly.

"I'm a little tired…" Alvin sighed. "I'm going to go lay down…"

Brittany didn't oppose, instead, she watched him enter their bedroom and rest himself on the bed. She entered the room a few minutes later to see Alvin sleeping, silently, Brittany lay next to him, and fell asleep herself.

_**

* * *

**_

_**The next day**_

* * *

"Are you ready yet, Alvin?" Brittany asked as she gathered everything she needed into her purse.

"I guess…" Alvin mumbled.

Ever since the bad news had struck them yesterday, Alvin had been in a terrible mood. Not that Brittany could blame him, since Miss Miller had passed away close to four years ago, Brittany could relate to what Alvin was going through. Still, she tried her best _not_ to hold him to her standards. Over the years, Brittany had learned that Alvin was _very_ good at keeping his emotions bottled up, so for all she knew, he could've been taking Dave's death worse than she had with Miss Miller.

"I know that you're still upset, Alvin," I began sympathetically as we both headed towards the front door. "But you need to stay strong…"

"I know, I know…" Alvin muttered as we got into our car.

"That being said…" Brittany sighed. "You need to _not_ fight with Simon and Theodore…"

There was a long pause, and Brittany thought that Alvin was trying to make his decision.

"Sorry, but I'm not sure if I can promise that…" Alvin replied. "I'll try my best, but if they start with me…"

"Just…" Brittany stammered. "Try to ignore them…"

"Alright…" Alvin sighed as he started the car and backed it out of the driveway.

* * *

"Alright, Jeanette," Simon began as he took a left on the highway they were on. "We'll be there in a few minutes…"

"And you're sure that you're okay, right?" Jeanette asked cautiously.

"I told you," Simon snapped. "I'm completely fine! Why can't you just believe me?"

Ever since the news yesterday, Simon had been acting strange. He was keeping everything bottled up and would get mad at the slightest things he didn't agree with, including Jeanette. Jeanette could tell that he was emotionally shaken by Dave's death, and she tried to get Simon to talk about… but he refused. Simon's attitude took an even greater turn for the worse when they received news that all _three_ brothers would need to attend the funeral and be there when they read off Dave's will.

"I'm sorry…" Jeanette whispered as she looked away from Simon. "I'm just worried about you…"

"Well, you shouldn't be…" Simon began. "I'm not a little kid anymore… I knew that this day was going to come…"

"That doesn't mean that you need to keep everything bottled up, Simon." Jeanette stated sadly. "I'm your wife… you should be able to talk to me…"

Even though Simon was driving and knew that he should keep his eyes on the road, he quickly shifted his glance and brought his arm and wiped the tears that were forming in his eyes.

"You're not going through this alone, Simon…" Jeanette began sympathetically. "I'm here to help you as much as I can…"

"Thank you…" Was all Simon managed to say as he felt more warm tears drip down his cheeks.

* * *

"Alright, we're here…" Theodore said sadly as he pulled his car into the graveyard's parking lot.

"Are you sure that you're okay?" Eleanor asked as she grabbed Theodore's hand with her own and looked into his eyes.

Over the past day, Theodore seemed to be taking it the worst. At first, he simply broke down and cried for a few hours. After he managed to pull himself together, he agreed to talk to Eleanor. He told her how he loved Dave and was upset that he'd never be able to see or talk to him again. It took Eleanor a while, but she eventually convinced that Dave's passing was for the best and that he went peacefully.

While Dave wasn't too old yet, he suffered from a heart-attack in his sleep. By the time anyone found him, Dave had already passed away. The doctors told everyone that it was one of the most peaceful ways to pass, and that Dave probably hadn't even felt any pain. Unfortunately, this hadn't stopped Theodore from feeling bad for Dave.

"I think so…" Theodore sighed as he opened the car's door and stepped out.

"No," Eleanor said as she stepped out herself and walked over to Theodore. "Don't give me that… be honest…"

"I'm obviously still upset… but I know that I need to be strong…" Theodore explained "But… what'll happen with Alvin and Simon?"

"I don't know," Eleanor answered. "I guess we'll just have to see… hopefully, nothing bad…"

"I hope so, too…" Theodore sighed as he grabbed Eleanor's hand and headed into the graveyard.

It took a few minutes, but Theodore and Eleanor eventually found Dave's grave with the priest and diggers around it. After a few minutes, Alvin and Simon arrived as well, but managed to stay at a great distance away from each other. The whole funeral process took a few hours, but never once did the three brothers share a glance with each other. They would either look at the ground or at their wives.

After the funeral finally ended, the priest instructed the three brothers and their wives to follow him. The priest led them into a medium-sized room.

"Alright," The priest began. "Mr. Seville left his will recorded on a video tape which he instructed to be played as soon as his funeral was over, and as you all know, with his three adoptive sons present. Please, take a seat."

With everything explained, the six sat in the chairs around the room and the priest placed the tape into the television set and pressed 'play'. After a few seconds, static filled the screen before a recording of Dave appeared on the screen.

"If you're watching this," The image of Dave began. "Then I must've passed away. I hope that I haven't caused too much grief and sorrow…"

Everyone listened closely for Dave to continue.

"But, here's my will…" Dave finally said. "I'm splitting _everything_ that I own between my three sons, who are the most important things in my life."

Still, the brothers didn't share a glance, but they were visibly upset by Dave's kind words.

"But, I'll bet you all are wondering _why_ I demanded that you three are here when this tape is played…" Dave sighed. "It's because… I have one last thing to ask from you three…"

The room was filled with eerily silence as everyone waited anxiously for Dave to continue.

"Over the past ten years, I've had to deal with my sons being so far apart from each other… and every day, it broke my heart more and more." Dave stated sadly as a tear fell from his eye only to be quickly wiped away. "So… I am asking one more thing from my sons… I'm asking for you three to play one song together… one song to complete my funeral. I'm not sure what song it'll be, but there is nothing more that I wish than for my sons to finally reunite… Thank you all, and remember… I love you…"

And with those last words, the image of Dave disappeared from the screen and the room shifted back into silence. After what seemed like an eternity, Alvin suddenly stood up from the bench that he was sitting on and walked towards the door.

"Alvin!" Brittany called out. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going home…" Alvin replied flatly. "This is ridiculous! This will _never_ happen."

"I never thought that I would say it…" Simon chuckled from the far corner of the room. "I _actually_ agree with you…"

"You stay out of this!" Alvin growled.

"Did you forget already? This concerns me, as well." Simon snapped. "I'd really like to give Dave his last request, but it's going to be hard with an ungrateful son like you being involved in it."

"Simon!" Jeanette replied in shock.

"Excuse me?" Alvin asked as he walked up to Simon so that they stood about a foot from each other.

"I think you heard me the first time, or are you so _slow_ that I need to repeat myself?" Simon mocked.

"Same old, Simon… always thinking he's better than everyone…" Alvin taunted.

"Hey, at least I didn't go off and marry some wh-"

Before Simon could finish his sentence, a fast and powerful punch was delivered onto the black-clad chipmunk's cheek.

"I told you…" Alvin breathed darkly. "_Never_ say that again!"

And with that, Alvin stormed out of the room, leaving everyone shocked, upset, and confused.

"Are you okay, Simon?" Jeanette asked as she pulled Simon to his feet.

"I'm fine…" Simon answered as he gently brushed off the suit that he was wearing. "I'm leaving…"

And Simon left just as Alvin had, only in the opposite direction. The four remaining chipmunks each remained silent and it seemed as if the Chipettes has forgot that Theodore was still in the room with them.

"What was that?" Brittany managed to ask as she tried to process everything in her mind.

"I don't know…" Jeanette sighed. "I guess they _still_ haven't forgiven each other…"

"Why won't they tell us what it was about?" Brittany groaned in aggravation.

Then, the three sisters all lifter their heads and turned towards Theodore.

"Theodore," Eleanor began as the three walked over to him. "You _need_ to tell us what the fight was about…"

"I-I can't…" Theodore answered quietly.

"Why, Theodore?" Brittany asked.

"Because… this whole thing started _because_ I told something that I shouldn't have…" Theodore cried.

"But, Theodore," Eleanor began. "This is starting to get dangerous… who knows what those two will do to each other if they meet again… maybe if you tell us, we can help…"

"But…" Theodore stammered, but sighed in defeat. "I guess that I have no choice…"

Theodore took a deep breath before continuing.

"It all started ten years ago in our Senior year…"

**

* * *

**

I'm sorry that this was so short...

**But, it's going to get good next chapter!**

**Just wait!**

**Next chapter, you'll finally find out what the fight was about!**

**Anyway, see you next time!**

**REVIEW! ^^**


	4. The Truth

**In Their Hearts**

**

* * *

**

Alright, people...

**Here's the chapter that you've been waiting for...**

**Enjoy! ^^**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Truth**

* * *

"Theodore," Eleanor began as the three walked over to him. "You need to tell us what the fight was about…"

"I-I can't…" Theodore answered quietly.

"Why, Theodore?" Brittany asked.

"Because… this whole thing started _because_ I told something that I shouldn't have…" Theodore cried.

"But, Theodore," Eleanor began. "This is starting to get dangerous… who knows what those two will do to each other if they meet again… maybe if you tell us, we can help…"

"But…" Theodore stammered, but sighed in defeat. "I guess that I have no choice…"

Theodore took a deep breath before continuing.

"It all started ten years ago in our senior year…" Theodore began, taking a long breath.

The three chipettes knew that it was going to be a long story, so they picked up three of the chairs that were scattered around the room and placed them around Theodore before sitting down, ready and eager for Theodore to continue.

**_-Flashback- Theodore's P.O.V_**

_It was during our last week… it like any other day, the sun was out, kids were anxious to get out of school, everything seemed peaceful…_

_All except for one thing… Alvin and Simon were fighting, yet again. At the time, I didn't think much of it. In fact, I was pretty used to it at that point. They had been fighting all through senior year, and it didn't come as much of a surprise to me that they were up to it again. But something was different… this fight seemed a bit more dangerous than the others… but, even so, I didn't try to get in-between them. I just stood on the sidelines and let them dispute with each other._

_I may not have all of the details right, but it seems as if their latest fight had started with a simple argument on who was going to do more with their lives… and that tension eventually grew with more and more petty arguments between them. It would be the same each time… as soon as they were about to apologize to each other, something or someone would spark another argument and it would seem as if that apology became more and more out of reach._

_But, as I said, I tried my hardest to not get involved. I learned my lesson. Every other time that I would try to stop them or get involved, I was always sucked into the middle of their arguments, and eventually, I got sick of it. They'd always try to make me choose their side and they would stop at nothing to do it, even if it came down to bribery._

_So, I watched their fight and as the weeks flew by and our graduation came closer and closer, their argument was as kept strong as ever. Many different arguments erupted between the two in the weeks, but the last little one that I remember was that they were competing over who had the better girlfriend. But, during our last week, two days before the actual last day of school, I created a problem of my own._

_Every since our freshman year, I've been dating Eleanor, and ever since my freshman year, I've known and I've constantly been reminded of the huge graduation party that the seniors are being thrown the actual night of graduation. We both discussed it plenty of times, and we both agreed that we didn't want to go to a huge party and that we'd rather go on a date with each other, alone._

_But one day, I over-hear one of Eleanor's friends talking about how Eleanor really wants to go to the party even though I don't and how she's upset because of it. So, I started thinking of a way that I could ask Eleanor to the party without making it seem obvious that I knew that she wanted to go._

_At the time, Eleanor and I had a good relationship; it was a strong, but shy. At that point, we hadn't even shared our first true kiss and I didn't want it to be in large group of people, but I was willing to do it to make her happy. But, I was obviously nervous about the whole subject. So, I decided to go to Dave after my brothers and I got home from school._

_

* * *

_

As Alvin parked our family car in the driveway, I literally had two books in my hands and pressed against my ears in a futile attempt to drown out the sound of Alvin and Simon's constant bickering. As soon as the car stopped moving, I quickly opened the door of the car, got out, and closed it afterwards. As I walked up the porch stairs of our house, I took a glance behind me and noticed that my brothers hadn't even noticed that I had left. Aggravation now fueling me, I opened the front door and dropped my backpack on the living room couch.

"_Dave?" I called out._

_I didn't see his personal car in the driveway, so I wasn't sure if he was home, or not. I needed someone to talk to. Someone to discuss my feelings about Eleanor with, and while I'd rather talk to either Alvin or Simon about the issue, I decided that they probably wouldn't be able to keep calm long enough to talk to me. So, with all other options out, I decided to seek Dave out._

"_Dave?" I called out again, slightly louder than the first._

_I took a few steps into the kitchen and saw it empty. Whenever we'd get home, he'd usually be in the kitchen or living room reading the newspaper, eating, watching television, or writing new songs. But as I scouted his two usual locations only to find nothing, my hope that he was home and available started to die down and I felt disappointment engulf me. But, I decided to continue my search._

_I slowly made my way up the stairs and to the second floor. Once in the corridor, I looked to my left and saw that the bathroom door was open and that he wasn't in either of our rooms. Still determined, I walked up to Dave's own bedroom door and gently knocked on it._

"_Dave?" I repeated for the third time._

_After a few seconds, I was about to knock again but I suddenly heard footsteps approach the door before it quickly swung open. I took a glance in the, now opened, room and saw Dave walking back towards his bed with a phone pressed against his ear._

"_Alright," Dave said quietly. "I'll be sure to do that. Bye Mr. Harris…"_

_Now I knew why Dave wasn't answering me, he was on the phone with, what seemed like, his boss. I quietly entered the room and took a seat on his bed and waited for him to finish his phone call. After a few minutes, Dave finally said his true 'goodbyes' and dropped the phone from his ear, letting out a small sigh in the process._

"_Everything okay, Dave?" I asked innocently._

"_Yeah, everything's fine, Theodore." Dave answered. "That was just my boss, he wanted to tell me that loved my latest song and he couldn't wait to hear more like it."_

"_Well, that's a good thing…" I smiled weakly._

_It was silent for a few minutes and even though I hadn't looked up and away from the floor, I could tell that Dave was staring at me, waiting for me to say something._

"_Alright, now it's my turn to ask." Dave chuckled quietly. "Is everything okay, Theodore?"_

_I turned my head to face him immediately and struggled to find an answer._

"_Yeah… I mean, maybe… I mean, no…" I sighed._

"_Well," Dave began as he took a seat next to me. "Would you like to talk about it?"_

_I smiled as I realized that Dave was always and will always be there for me._

"_It's about Eleanor…" I explained briefly._

"_You two didn't get into a fight, did you?" Dave asked as he placed a comforting hand on my shoulder._

_I could tell why Dave would be surprised. Over all of the years that Eleanor had been dating, even over all of the years that we had known each other, we've only gotten into a few small arguments._

"_No, it's nothing really like that…" I sighed. "The thing is… Eleanor and I already discussed that we didn't really want to go to the graduation party and that we'd rather go on a date, instead…"_

"_And now it seems like Eleanor wants to go to the party?" Dave suggested._

_I sighed once more and wordlessly nodded my head._

"_I can see why you'd be a little concerned," Dave began. "But I don't think it's anything to worry about."_

"_But Dave, I don't really want to go to the party…" I admitted._

"_I understand that." Dave replied. "And I also understand that you're probably planning on going with her regardless of that, just because you want to make her happy…"_

_I was amazed on how much Dave had already known about the problem and how he could truly read my mind, but I wanted to let him finish, so I silently waited for him to continue._

"_But, you shouldn't do that." Dave finished quietly. "I know that you and Eleanor don't have much of a history of arguing and fighting like… let's say, Alvin and Brittany… but, that doesn't mean that you should be afraid to stick up to her. Remember, Theodore, it takes two people to make a relationship work…"_

_And with that last sentence, Dave stood up from the bed and exited the room, purposely giving me time to think about the advice he had given to me._

_

* * *

_

So, after a few hours of thinking, I decided that Dave was right. While I was afraid of getting into a fight with Eleanor, I knew that I needed to tell her how I felt, and that's what I did.

_The next day in school, I approached Eleanor no differently than I would any other day, and pulled her into a generally secluded part of the school so that we could talk privately. That's when I told her how I knew that she truly wanted to go to the graduation party and even how I didn't want to go, myself. My fears were realized and the conversation did spark into a small argument between us, but we cooled down quickly and started to actually discuss it._

_We both decided that we would go back to our original plan and have a nice and romantic date instead of going to the party. This time, I was sure that Eleanor truly agreed with it. But, just as my first problem was resolved, another one came… preparing for the date._

_Eleanor and I would regularly hang out, we would take each other everywhere, but we never really had gone out on dates. So, while I was nervous that this may actually be my first real date, my fears were doubled as I realized that it was also going to be my first truly romantic date with Eleanor._

_I knew that I couldn't go to Dave with this problem; I doubted that even he would know how to handle it. I noticed that Alvin and Simon's argument had finally started dying down, so I thought that I might be able to go to them for advice._

_

* * *

_

The same day, Alvin, Simon, and I got home from school just like normal, and just as I expected, they were still arguing. Still, I could tell that it was starting to fade. Personally, I don't even think they remembered what they had originally fighting about. As I headed into the house, I unintentionally eavesdropped on their argument and learned two things: one, they were still arguing over who had a better girlfriend, and two, Alvin was going over the Miller's house to hand out with Brittany.

_Personally, I wanted to talk with Alvin. I thought that he would have more experience in the topic that I was trying to deal with, and that he could offer me a solution more easily._

_I walked into the house and looked out the window to see Alvin drive off in the family car, and Simon walking up the porch steps. I acted casually and headed into the kitchen, hoping that he'd follow me. However, instead, he headed up the stairs and into his bedroom. I let out a gentle sigh as I realized that this whole problem wasn't going to be fixed as easily as I expected and hoped._

_But, regardless of my thoughts, I found myself walking up the stairs and up to Simon's bedroom door. I stood there for a moment, questioning myself whether I should really go to him for advice, or not. And I don't know why, but I pushed my thoughts aside and quietly tapped my fist on the door._

"_Who is it?" I heard Simon's voice call out from inside the room._

"_It's me, Theodore…" I replied._

_I stood there for a few seconds before I heard the door's lock open and the actual door itself swing open._

"_What's up, Theodore?" Simon asked as he stood in the doorway._

"_Uh, could I… you know, talk to you?" I asked nervously._

_I could sense that Simon was trying to guess what I wanted to talk to him about, but I suppose he couldn't because he stepped aside and let me in. After walking a few steps into the room, I turned around to see the door locked again and Simon now sitting in his desk chair, staring at me._

"_So," He began as he motioned for me to take a seat on his bed. "What do you want to talk about?"_

_I sat on his bed and took a few seconds to put my words together correctly in my head._

"_I need advice…" I answered. "About Eleanor…"_

_I saw that Simon's expression immediately changed._

"_What do you need?" He asked. "Are you two having problems?"_

"_No…" I sighed. "It's just that Eleanor and I aren't going to the graduation party Friday night, instead, we're going to have a date…"_

_I didn't continue, and after a few seconds, I felt like that entire situation had turned completely awkward._

"_And…" Simon began for me._

"_And, I just need some advice…" I shrugged. "This is going to be one of my first real dates with Eleanor… and the first truly romantic date…"_

"_Ah," Simon chuckled. "Now I understand your problem…"_

"_Yeah," I sighed. "I was originally going to go to Alvin, but…"_

"_Oh, really?" Simon questioned. "Why would you go to Alvin?"_

_I could see that I hit a nerve in Simon's pride, and now he demanded an answer that I didn't really want to give him._

"_I-I don't know…" I stammered._

"_There must be a reason, Theodore." Simon argued. "Just say it."_

"_Well," I began awkwardly. "I just thought that Alvin would have more experience with this problem…"_

"_And why's that?" Simon asked as he folded his arms across his chest._

"_Well… Alvin's been with a lot of girls… and, you've only been with one…"_

"_That's not exactly true…" Simon said quietly._

_It seemed as if Simon was thinking out loud when he said that, but it was too late. Curiosity had already overcome me and I wanted to know what he was talking about._

"_Really?" I asked as innocently as I could._

"_Just drop it…" Simon muttered._

"_No, come on… tell me…" I persisted._

"_Alright, just promise me that you won't tell anyone, okay?" Simon asked in a hushed tone._

"_I promise." I said reassuringly._

"_You know Sarah Housel?" Simon questioned._

_I felt my jaw literally drop. Sarah Housel was one of the most beautiful, or in Alvin's words, hottest girls in the entire school. Her looks rivaled even Brittany's and as a result, the two didn't get along too much._

"_You got together with Sarah Housel?" I exclaimed._

"_Sort of," Simon sighed. "She has a crush on me, and one day, she just walked up to me and forced me into a kiss…"_

_I could see that Simon's face was starting to turn a bright shade of red._

"_Wait, does Jeanette know?" I questioned._

"_No, and she won't find out as long as you keep your promise." Simon explained._

"_Don't worry, Simon," I smiled. "I won't tell anyone."_

"_Thanks, Theo." He smiled back. "Now, let's talk about your problem."_

"_Okay," I agreed. "Like I said, this'll be my first real romantic date with Eleanor."_

"_Have you two had your first real kiss yet?" Simon asked me._

"_Um… no…" I replied quietly._

"_Really?" Simon asked._

_I could tell that he was shocked. I could also tell that I was blushing because my felt face felt like it was on fire._

"_No… is it really bad?" I asked honestly._

"_No it's not, Theodore." Simon reassured me. "Your first kiss with Eleanor should be special, and it'll happen when the time's right."_

"_Thanks, Simon." I smiled as I stood up and headed for the door._

"_Wait," Simon called out. "Don't you need any more help?"_

"_No, I think I'll be fine."_

_And with that, I left the room and headed into my own._

_

* * *

_

Simon's advice really did help. I knew he was right. My first kiss with Eleanor should be special, and I was convinced that it was going to happen on our date the following day.

_For the rest of that day, I merely sat in my room. I got up only to eat or to go to the bathroom. I sat and thought about what might and what should happen on the date and what I should to and shouldn't do._

_Between both Dave's and Simon's advice, I thought that I'd be fine, but I felt as if getting one more opinion couldn't hurt. So, I waited for Alvin to return. I waited for hours and hours, but I eventually fell asleep._

_

* * *

_

The next morning, I woke up, immediately took a shower, and headed downstairs to find Alvin eating breakfast at the kitchen table alone.

"_Good morning, Alvin." I greeted as I walked into the kitchen and joined him at the table._

"_What's up, Theo?" Alvin replied._

"_Alvin, I was wondering if I could talk to you…" I began._

"_Sure, what do you need?" Alvin asked as he placed the cup of coffee he was drinking back onto the table and giving me his full attention._

_I tried coming up with the perfect way to explain my situation to Alvin that couldn't give him the opportunity to crack jokes or laugh, but I knew that it wasn't going to happen._

"_Eleanor and I have a date tonight… and I was wondering if you could give me some advice?" I blurted out._

_I looked up and saw Alvin grinning at me._

"_Well, bring plenty of 'packages'…" He laughed._

"_Alvin!" I exclaimed. "I don't mean that kind of help!"_

"_Well, you're going to need it eventually…" He chuckled as he took a sip from his coffee._

"_Not any time soon!" I practically shouted. "How would you even know about this stuff, anyway?"_

_As soon as I asked him the question, I felt like slapping myself because I realized that I really didn't want to hear his answer._

"_Can you keep a secret?" Alvin asked me, a serious look appearing on his face for the moment._

_I simply nodded in response._

"_Well, Brittany and I aren't really shy in bed…" He grinned._

_I felt my eyes widen as I realized what Alvin had just told me._

"_What?" I shouted._

"_Oh, calm down, Theodore." Alvin sighed. "It's not that big of a deal."_

"_It's a huge deal!" I argued. "Don't you ever think of the consequences before you do something?"_

"_Not really," He shrugged. "Besides, nothing's happened. We've been safe."_

"_That's not the point, Alvin…" I sighed._

"_What?" Alvin scoffed. "Can I help it if I'm the 'Seville Ladies Man'? Maybe you or Simon should try to get more than one girl…"_

"_Wait," I shook my head. "You've done… 'it'… with more than one girl?"_

_I could see Alvin's grin drop._

"_Well, no…" Alvin said as he nervously scratched at the back of his head. "But I've dated more than one girl… and that's saying more than you two"_

"_Hey, speak for yourself…" I rolled my eyes._

_Alvin gave me an expression that I could tell was full of confusion and surprise._

"_Not me, but Simon's kissed Sarah Housel…" I shrugged, acting like it was no big deal._

_As soon as I realized what I had just said, I immediately slapped my hand over my mouth, hoping that Alvin hadn't heard what I had just said. But as Alvin's grin returned bigger than ever, I could tell that my hopes were in vain._

"_Really?" Alvin asked, his grin staying on his face as his lips moved. "Well, that's an interesting discovery… well; see you in school, Theo."_

_Before I could say anything, Alvin left the table and I could hear a car drive off from our driveway. For a moment, I was confused. Why would Alvin just leave as soon as I accidently told Simon's secret? My eyes widened as I realized the reason and I quickly ran up the stairs._

_

* * *

_

As I ran through the house, I only had two things on my mind. One, that I needed to find Simon as quickly as possible, and two, that he was going to kill me when I did find him.

_I eventually ran through every room other than his own room. I went up to his door and pressed my ear against it. All I could hear were the faint sounds of footsteps roaming the floor. I concluded that it must've been Simon and barged into the room, surprising myself that the door wasn't locked._

_

* * *

_

Once on the other side, I saw Simon walking to his clothes hamper with a pile of dirty clothes.

"_I thought that you were my brother than did knock…" Simon sighed as he placed the pile of clothes into the hamper._

"_Simon…" I began nervously as I pulled at the neck of my shirt. "We may have a problem…"_

_Simon's eyes narrowed at me as he waited for me to continue._

"_I… a-accidently told Alvin…" I said quietly._

_I could tell that I didn't need to explain any further because before I could blink, Simon had me pinned against the floor._

"_You what?" He shouted. "Theodore, how could you?"_

"_I'm sorry!" I cried. "I didn't mean to!"_

"_How could you 'not mean to'?" Simon continued to shout._

"_I was asking him for advice like I did to you yesterday and it just… came out?" I tried to explain._

"_What kind of conversation could you have been having with Alvin that would've led you into telling him that I kissed Sarah Housel?" Simon questioned._

"_Alvin was bragging about how he's dated so many more girls than us and I was just trying to stick up for you!" I explained._

"_I thought you were asking him for advice, how did that conversation start?" Simon shouted as he kept me pinned against the floor._

"_It started because Alvin told me that he's had sex with Brittany and-"_

_I cut myself off as my eyes widened after what I had just said. Simon looked at me for a few seconds before getting off of me and running out of the door._

"_Where are you going?" I asked as I followed him._

"_I need to get to Alvin before he gets to Jeanette!" Simon said as he grabbed Dave's car keys off of the kitchen table and headed out of the door._

_In the distance, I heard the second and last car in our driveway leave. I knew that I needed to follow them, so I did the only thing that I still had left… I ran._

_

* * *

_

It was the fastest that I had ever run in my life. I literally thought that either my lungs were going to die of exhaustion or that my heart was going to fail from beating too fast, but I kept pushing myself and I eventually made it to the school.

_As soon as I ran inside, I started running through the halls, trying to find either of my brothers. Eventually, I caught a glimpse of Simon who was running down the halls as well, trying to find Alvin I presumed. I quickly followed him as we finally found Alvin hanging out with a group of his friends._

_

* * *

_

Our paces slowed down as we finally saw Alvin, but Simon did not stop walking towards him.

"_Simon, just… calm down…" I suggested. "Take deep breathes…"_

_My efforts were in vain. By the time that Alvin had actually realized that Simon was near him, it was too late and Simon had Alvin already pinned to the wall behind him._

"_Oh, what's up, Si?" Alvin smirked as Simon continued to hold him against the wall._

_Simon didn't answer, making Alvin smirk even more._

"_What?" Alvin asked, trying to sound innocent. "Are you mad because I told Jeanette your little secret?"_

"_You what?" Simon growled._

"_Oh yeah," Alvin grinned. "I told her… don't you know that you're not supposed to keep big secrets from people?"_

_Before Simon could answer, Alvin quickly lifted his arms and pushed Simon off of him and onto the floor. While Simon might have always won fights when they were kids, all of the sports training had made Alvin much stronger than Simon, now._

"_Really?" Simon asked as he picked himself off of the floor. "You're one to talk, maybe you should tell your secret…"_

"_What are you talking about?" Alvin scoffed._

"_Attention everyone," Simon called out, getting just about everyone that was either watching the slight fight or just passing by to look at him. "I would just like to say, that my brother, Alvin Seville has had sex with Brittany Miller."_

_I visibly flinched as Simon finished his announcement because Alvin immediately turned towards me and shot me a death-glare._

"_Theodore! Why the hell would you tell him?" Alvin yelled as he started to approach me._

_I took a few steps backwards and noticed that a large crowd of people were now watching us._

"_Why are you mad at him?" Simon smirked. "Just because he told me that you slept with a bitch?"_

_Everyone who had heard Simon froze._

"_What did you say?" Alvin asked threateningly as he turned around to face Simon._

"_Isn't it obvious? Well, for everyone else besides you, maybe…" Simon chuckled coldly._

"_Oh, please explain it…" Alvin replied._

"_Well, I think it's obvious that the only reason that you were able to have sex with Brittany is because either A, she's a whore, or B, she's just too stupid to know anything…" Simon explained._

_Everyone stood in silence. I knew that Simon had gone too far. He knew that Alvin was extremely overprotective of Brittany, and I knew that Simon just said that because he knew that it was the only thing that could truly get to Alvin's heart._

'_Never… ever… say that again!" Alvin threatened as he and Simon circled each other._

_I knew that this was going to end ugly. Thinking fast, I tried to make my way in-between them but a think circle of people shielded their fight._

'_FIGHT!'_

'_FIGHT!'_

'_FIGHT!'_

_That was the only thing that could be heard as the students continued to try and encourage the fight. I watched my two brothers as best as I could through the people and when I saw Alvin throw the first punch, I felt my heart skip a beat._

"_STOP!" I screamed as I pushed through the people and pulled Alvin off of Simon's body._

"_What the hell!" Alvin replied._

"_Stop it, Alvin!" I cried as I ran over to Simon._

"_Stop what, Theodore?" Alvin asked. "You have as much to do with this as that asshole!"_

"_I-I never meant for this to happen!" I cried._

_"Maybe you should've thought of that before you ran your big mouth…" Simon said as he picked himself off of the floor._

"_But… Simon…" I tried to argue._

_"No 'buts' Theodore…" Simon hissed._

_In a quick second, the fight continued and Simon tackled Alvin into the same wall as before. In a flash, all I heard was Simon yelp in pain and take a few steps back as he held his head in his hands. I could see Alvin was about to throw another punch, but his hand was grabbed by Brittany's in her attempt to stop the fight. Eleanor came up to my side and Jeanette went straight to Simon's side._

_"I'm not going to forgive you…" Simon muttered as he glanced towards me. "Either of you…"_

_"Neither am I…" Alvin declared. "From this point on… we're not brothers anymore…"_

_

* * *

_

I felt my heart shatter into a million pieces as my two brothers walked off, leaving only Eleanor to comfort me as I silently cried into her blouse.

_Over the next few days, Dave tried to get us to talk about what had happened, but all three of us refused. By the end of the weekend, both Alvin and Simon had moved out of Dave's house and I moved out shortly after, moving in with Eleanor._

_For the next ten years, it didn't seem like this fight was going to get any better and I eventually gave up hope of reviving our brotherly bond._

**_-End of flashback- No one's P.O.V_**

"And, that's how it happened…" Theodore sighed as Eleanor stood up and gave him a gentle hug.

Before anyone else could say anything, Alvin and Simon came barging through the doors which they left through.

"Come on, Brittany, we're leaving." Alvin declared.

"Come on, Jeanette." Simon said as he held open the door.

The two chipettes looked at each other before looking back at their counterparts.

"No."

**

* * *

**

And, that's it!

**Well, I hope that you understood WHY the fight was so serious...**

**And, if not, PM me and I'll be glad to explain it as best as I can!**

**Anyway, next chapter will be the last...**

**But don't worry, I'm going to need my readers' help on something soon...**

**I'll be posting a vote in the form of a preview/story.**

**It'll have mulitple ideas and previews for stories and I want to know which one YOU GUYS think I should write next...**

**Anyway, REVIEW! ^^**


	5. In Their Hearts

**In Their Hearts**

**

* * *

**

Alright... first:

**I AM SO SORRY!**

**School + Finals + Real Life + Red Dead Redemption = NO FREE TIME!**

**Anyway, it's a little late... but it's finally here!**

**ENJOY! ^^**

* * *

**Chapter 5: In Their Hearts**

"And, that's how it happened…" Theodore sighed as Eleanor stood up and gave him a gentle hug.

Before anyone else could say anything, Alvin and Simon came barging through the doors which they left through.

"Come on, Brittany, we're leaving." Alvin declared.

"Come on, Jeanette." Simon said as he held open the door.

The two chipettes looked at each other before looking back at their counterparts.

"No."

Everyone in the room was silent for a few moments, each trying to understand and comprehend what Brittany and Jeanette had just said and _why_ they had said it. Giving up, Simon was the first to break the awkward silence.

"What do you mean 'no', Jeanette?"

"What do you think it means?" She replied coldly. "I'm not going anywhere until we all settle this."

"And neither am I, Alvin." Brittany added as she cupped her hand around Jeanette's.

At this moment, Eleanor left Theodore's side to join her two sisters, locking her hand with Jeanette's.

"Settle what?" Alvin asked blindly.

"Theodore told us everything…" Eleanor said as she gazed towards Theodore, whose head darted up in shock.

"Why would you do that?" Alvin shouted at Theodore. "Didn't you learn anything after the first time?"

When Theodore didn't respond with words or even a gesture, Alvin started to approach him, but Eleanor cut him off.

"Don't you dare touch him, Alvin." Eleanor threatened. "We asked him to tell us."

"Yeah, something _he_ managed to do." Brittany fired back. "You, on the other hand, refused to tell your own _wife_ for ten years!"

"That's because it didn't concern you." Alvin said as he glared at the sisters.

"Oh, really?" Brittany chuckled angrily. "If someone insults me, it 'doesn't concern me'? If something's tearing my husband's family apart… it 'doesn't concern me'?"

Alvin looked away from Brittany and let out an audible gulp. Seeing no response, Brittany decided to continue.

"Well, let me ask you something, Alvin," Brittany said as her voice started to crack and tears started to fall from her eyes. "Did you ever once consider that I really care about you and that's _why_ I kept asking you? Did you ever think tha-"

Before Brittany could continue any further, she felt her lower lip begin to shiver and her tears fall harder. Angry, upset, and embarrassed, Brittany quickly pulled her hand out of Jeanette's grasp, turned around, and ran out of the nearest door.

Alvin didn't watch her leave, but as soon as he was sure that she was gone, he turned to the rest of the group.

"I-I'm going to see if she's okay…"

And with that, Alvin quickly ran through the door that Brittany exited, leaving four chipmunks left in the room. As the remaining chipmunks watched Alvin's exit, the room began to fall into another awkward silence. Jeanette turned towards Eleanor, who was still watching the door.

"Eleanor, could you do me a favor and give Simon and me some _privacy_?" Jeanette asked kindly, glaring back at Simon in the process.

Eleanor cocked her head up, giving her a questioning glance before finally understanding what she meant.

"Oh, right…" Eleanor chuckled lightly. "Come on, Theodore…"

Eleanor quickly walked over to Theodore, grabbed his hand, and led them both out of a different door. Jeanette waited for a few moments to make sure that Eleanor and Theodore were truly gone, but when she was sure, she suddenly glared back at Simon.

"So, Simon… let's talk." Jeanette demanded as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Talk about what?" Simon shrugged. "You know what happened…"

"Yeah, _now_ I know what happened. Let's talk about _why_ I didn't find out until ten years afterwards…" Jeanette snapped.

"Why? It's not that big of a deal." Simon fired back.

"Oh, you kissing another girl while you're dating me 'isn't a big deal'?" Jeanette questioned. "And I suppose that me finding out about it _ten years_ later, 'isn't a big deal' either, right?"

"What are you talking about? _Alvin_ told you ten years ago, in our senior year." Simon retorted.

"You know, Theodore said the same thing." Jeanette chuckled bitterly. "But, Alvin _didn't_ tell me anything!"

Simon remained silent for a moment. He had a confused look on his face as his mind pondered about what Jeanette had just said.

He thought about her statement from every angle that he could think of. He thought about the possibility that Jeanette was lying to him… but why? Why would she lie to him? Especially at a time like this… it didn't make any sense. So, he scratched that thought out of his mind.

But now, there was only one more possibility that he could think of… and that was that Alvin had never told Jeanette in the first place… but, that didn't make any more sense to him, either. Why would Alvin _not_ tell Jeanette? He had a perfectly good chance to, and that fact still remains that they had already been fighting for some time. So, what actually happened?

"What do you mean 'Alvin didn't tell you anything'?" Simon asked in a mix of confusion and shock.

"It means exactly what it sounds like… Alvin DID NOT tell me anything!" Jeanette snapped back. "But I don't even care about that anymore! I want to know why _you _didn't tell me!"

After that, Simon snapped out of his state of confusion and concentrated on Jeanette, again.

"I-I thought that you'd be angry…" Simon answered quietly.

"Of course I would've been angry." Jeanette responded. "But you know what, Simon… I would've understood if _you_ came and told me.

"It was an accident, though!" Simon quickly stated. "She forced me to kiss her!"

"It doesn't matter." Jeanette sighed. "I would have told you if it happened to me. But no, you chose to hide it… why?

Simon thought to himself for a few moments before continuing, staring down at his feet in embarrassment.

"Jeanette, you were the only girl that I ever loved… and you were the only girl that ever loved me… and we just had such a great relationship…" Simon paused. "I just… I just didn't want our relationship to end because of something so stupid…"

Simon looked up from his feet and saw Jeanette approaching him. Instinctively, Simon started to bring his hands up to his head in fear of being hit. But instead, Jeanette brought him into a long kiss.

As the two broke apart after a moment, Simon gave a Jeanette a puzzled look.

"I'll forgive you… on one condition…" Jeanette trailed off purposely.

"And, what's that?" Simon smiled softly.

"I want you, Alvin, and Theodore to make things right. You guys had such a strong relationship and it's been ruined for too long…" Jeanette explained.

"I'll try…" Simon sighed. "But that's not only up to me…"

"I know." Jeanette responded. "And right now, Brittany's talking to Alvin, and Eleanor's talking to Theodore. We just have to wait and have faith that they'll knock some sense into your brothers."

"Brittany!" Alvin yelled as he chased the chipette through the courtyard.

Alvin quickened his pace and firmly wrapped his hand around Brittany's arm, restricting her movement. "Brittany, stop!"

"Don't touch me!" Brittany retaliated, ripping her arm out of Alvin's grasp.

"Hey, _you're_ the one that wanted to talk about this… so, let's talk!" Alvin responded.

Upon hearing his voice, Brittany turned around, meeting his eyes with a cold glare. "Yeah, you're right. I _did_ want to talk. I've wanted to talk for the past _ten years_! But, now? No. I'm done talking. Especially to you, Alvin."

He watched her make her way to their car, desperately trying to think of a way to make things right. Only one thought came to his mind.

"I'm sorry…" He suddenly called out.

He didn't expect it to work. He didn't expect her to care or even listen… but once those two words came out of his mouth, he saw his beloved stop in her tracks.

Seeing this as an opportunity to get his point across, Alvin decided to continue. "I know that I screwed up… I know that you have every right to be angry… but, I'm sorry…"

At this point, Brittany was approaching Alvin's position. She was completely silent, but Alvin could see that her eyes were burning with rage.

"You're 'sorry', Alvin?" Brittany repeated as she continued to approach him.

Without warning, without mercy, and in the blink of an eye, her hand swiftly rose through the air, landing on the Chipmunk's right cheek.

Alvin took a few steps back, quietly whimpering in pain and holding his cheek with his hand. "I guess I deserve that… but, I really am sorry…"

"_Now_, let's talk." Brittany sighed. "Let's start with why you refused to tell me for ten years…"

Alvin looked away from Brittany's ice-blue eyes before answering. "Because I was still upset about the whole thing… I guess that I just wasn't ready to talk about it…"

"But you still should've told me… he's the one that insulted _me_." Brittany retorted.

"I know, I know… you shouldn't have found out this way…" Alvin sighed.

"Also, why did you never try to make-up with Simon and Theodore?" Brittany asked after a moment of silence.

"Because I was still mad… hell, I'm still mad!" He answered, slightly raising his voice.

"But why? Lots of people made fun of me throughout school… why was this time any different?" Brittany responded.

Again, Alvin looked away from her gaze. "Because it's one thing if some random person does it… I can kick their ass and forget about it. But when Simon insulted the most important thing in my life… I-I just couldn't forgive him…"

Brittany shook her head. "And, what about Theodore?"

"What about him? He pretty much started everything…" Alvin scoffed.

"That's not what Theodore told us… it was an accident, Alvin." Brittany scolded.

"It doesn't matter… he still couldn't keep a secret…" Alvin retorted.

"Excuse me?" Brittany snapped. "_You're_ the one that told Jeanette _Simon's_ secret!"

"I did not!" Alvin fired back. "I only _told_ them that… I didn't actually do it!"

Brittany's eyes widened. "W-What?"

"You heard me. I told Simon that I told Jeanette… but, I didn't actually do it…" Alvin sighed.

"Why?" Brittany asked hesitantly.

Alvin let out another long sigh. "It doesn't matter…"

"O-Okay… but you know that you have to apologize, right?" Brittany asked rhetorically.

Alvin let out an annoyed groan. "Why?"

"Because it's the right thing to do…" Brittany smiled softly.

A small laugh escaped Alvin's mouth. "When have I ever been known to do the 'right' thing?"

Brittany rolled her eyes. "Besides, I know you better than anyone… I'm sure _you_ want to make-up with them, too…"

Alvin's smile slowly faded and he turned his head towards the sky above them. "Yeah… yeah, I guess you're right… thanks, Brittany… I don't know what I'd do without you…"

"I love you, Alvin…" Brittany smiled.

"I love you, too… no matter what _anybody_ says…" Alvin responded before pressing his lips against her's.

Once the two broke apart, Brittany cupped her hand around Alvin's and started leading him through the courtyard again.

"Come on, they're probably waiting for us…" Brittany announced as she continued to drag Alvin.

Outside the building, the last two chipmunks stood in silence. Now telling both of his brother's secrets… _again_, he was embarrassed and scared of what their reaction would continue to be. Eleanor however, knew that she had a duty.

While the three sisters were upset by Dave's passing, they each agreed that it would be the perfect opportunity to reunite the brothers… after all; they were going to be _forced_ to be in the same room. But they hadn't expected this…

The three initially thought that the reason for the brother's fight was obviously stupid… and while it had been indeed _stupid_… they never would have thought that something like this could erupt from a few petty arguments. Now that everything was out in the open, Eleanor could honestly understand _why_ they refused to talk to each other for so long.

She didn't think that Simon would ever cheat on Jeanette, and of course, he _didn't_… Theodore quickly told them that Simon said that it was an accident, and Eleanor trusted him… but she just couldn't believe it. Then there was the shock of Alvin's secret at the time. By their senior year in high school, Alvin and Brittany had been together for numerous years and they had already discussed getting married. But even so, she never thought that the two had already had sex. Brittany wouldn't discuss anything with Jeanette or herself… she didn't even drop hints… hell, she couldn't even guess _when_ they found time to do it… but, she didn't care. All that she cared about was the fact that they were both responsible enough to be safe.

But, then there was the whole issue of Theodore's involvement in all of this… First off, Eleanor honestly thought that it was a stupid idea to tell Theodore in the first place… sure, she loves him with all of her heart… but, even she came to the realization that he isn't the most trustworthy. And he proved that by telling their secrets to each other, nonetheless. She agreed that Alvin and Simon had a reason to be mad at Theodore, but she still thought that they had gone too far. And unfortunately, there was no easy fix for the problem at the time… even now, there still isn't.

But, she still _had_ to try…

"Theodore," Eleanor began after a few minutes of silent thinking. "D-Do you want to talk about it?"

Theodore shook his head before looking up at her. "Don't you think I've done enough _talking_ already, Eleanor? This whole thing started because I couldn't keep my mouth shut…"

Eleanor reached over and gently patted Theodore on his back. "I know, I know… but it's not _all_ your fault. Alvin and Simon couldn't help but tell the other's secret, too."

"I think you're forgetting the fact that _none_ of that could've happened if I _hadn't _told in the first place." Theodore snapped sadly.

Eleanor simply sat there, trying to find the right words to say… but she couldn't. Part of her blamed the whole thing on Theodore… after all, he _was_ the one that told their secrets… but her heart told her that it wasn't entirely Theodore's fault. Everyone makes mistakes, right? She's made mistakes, her sisters have made mistakes, and the three brothers have made mistakes and they've all be overlooked… so, why not this one? It didn't make any sense to her no matter how many time she tried to understand it.

"Theodore, you need to stop blaming yourself for everything." She told him sternly. "I know that you want to blame yourself, and I understand _why_ you want to do it… but, that doesn't make it right."

Theodore lifted his head and looked Eleanor in the eyes. "Then what do _you_ suggest that I do?"

Eleanor narrowed her eyes. "The only thing that I can think of is for you three to _talk_ about this."

Before Theodore could protest, they both saw Brittany leading Alvin into the building.

"It looks like Brittany finished talking to Alvin and Jeanette's probably done talking to Simon by now…" Eleanor pondered out loud.

"Wait… did you three plan this or something?" Theodore questioned suspiciously.

"No." Eleanor shrugged. "But with Dave's passing, we knew that it was time to get you three back together. Now, let's go."

Before Theodore could react, Eleanor grabbed Theodore's hand and started to pull him into the building as Brittany had done with Alvin.

Once the two entered the building once again, they saw Alvin and Simon standing on opposite sides awkwardly.

"Alright," Brittany began. "Are we ready to talk about this?"

Alvin sighed. "Brittany… don't… I'll take it from here…"

Alvin silently began walking over to Simon, finally resting his hand on his shoulder.

Simon looked confused, and Alvin chuckled at this. "Simon… I'm sorry, alright? This whole thing was stupid and my fault…"

Simon shrugged off Alvin's hand. "No Alvin, it wasn't just your fault… it was mine, too. And, I'm sorry."

Alvin stuck out his hand as a way to make amends, and Simon took it… and shook it.

"Umm… guys…" Theodore began nervously. "I'm sorry, too…"

Alvin and Simon shared a glance before walking over to Theodore and pulling him into a hug.

"We love you, Theodore… and we're sorry to put you through all of this…" Simon said soothingly.

"Yeah, nothing like this ever happen again…" Alvin said reassuringly.

After a few moments, the three broke apart and Theodore looked both of his brothers with excitement. "Does that mean that we're going to do song?"

Alvin chuckled to himself. "Yeah, we'll book a theater somewhere and get as many fans as possible…" He said confidently.

"But what about the song? What are we going to perform?" Simon asked curiously.

Alvin thought for a moment. "Well, we'll perform our regular songs… but I have a very _special_ one in mind…"

The five chipmunks eyed him suspiciously before agreeing.

"Alright," Brittany began. "If this is going to happen, then you guys are going to have to practice… a lot…"

Alvin groaned. "Yeah, yeah, yeah…"

"Shut up, Alvin…" Brittany snapped playfully. "Come on, let's go everybody."

Brittany held open the door as everyone walked out.

"Oh wait, Brittany…" Simon began before leaving the building. "Can you let me and Alvin talk for a moment?"

"Umm… sure…" Brittany replied awkwardly before leaving the two alone.

The two stood in silence for a moment before Simon finally spoke. "Why didn't you tell Jeanette?"

Alvin shrugged. "Does it matter?"

"Please just tell me, Alvin…" Simon sighed.

Alvin groaned again. "Alright… I knew that you and Jeanette were really good together… and I didn't want to ruin that, okay?"

Alvin got his answer as Simon quickly pulled him into a big hug. "Thank you, Alvin…"

"Hey, no problem… that's what big brothers are for…" Alvin smirked. "Come on…"

And with that, the two left and joined their family.

_**Three Days Later…**_

Outside of a well-known theater in Hollywood, stood multiple people. Everyone was smiling and parading as the giant high-beamed lights briefly flashed on them before turning their gaze towards the sky, brightening it. Above the people's heads, there was a giant banner entitled, "Alvin & the Chipmunks Reunion Concert!"

Further into the building, there was a long lined up at the ticket booth. People were rushing in and out of the room, some stampeding over others to get a chance to buy a ticket. While the theater was the largest in all of Hollywood, the theater only had five people working the ticket booths.

"I'm sorry everybody, we're officially sold-out!" One of the workers announced causing everyone in the room to groan. "For all of those who managed to buy a ticket, please move to the entrance hall so that security can check and validate your tickets. As for everyone else, I'm sorry."

It was true. The concert had sold-out quickly. Once news of a reunion between the brothers was brought into the spotlight, people all around the world started to rush to secure their own ticket. It was surely the biggest even in the world at the moment and within two days, the theater managed to sell over one million tickets.

Inside the actual theater room, it was completely packed. All of the seats were full and for those who didn't have a seat, sat on the floor or in the aisles. Yes, every seat was full… except for three. The three seats were clearly reserved, the names of the owners clearly visible on the back-cushion of the seats.

In the front of the theater, was the stage. On the stage, was a drum set, two microphone stands, and a keyboard. Usually, the large red curtain would be concealing the stage until it was time for the performance, but the three brothers protested at this saying that "their fans have waited too long to be teased."

Backstage however, the three brothers were together with their wives, talking about the show.

"So, are you two ready?" Alvin asked suddenly.

"As ready as I'm ever going to be…" Simon sighed.

"Aww come on, Simon… it's going to be fun!" Theodore exclaimed happily.

Alvin's smile widened. "Yeah," Alvin agreed. "Besides, you should be used to it from when we were kids."

"Well, Alvin," Simon began. "We've only had a day to practice…"

Alvin chuckled briefly. "Don't worry, Si… it's going to be fine."

Simon smiled back. "Thanks, Alvin…"

Before either of them could continue, they heard an announcer's voice over the loud speaker.

"Well, hello to all of you Chipmunk fans. I'm sure you're all anxious for the show to begin, and personally, I don't blame you… and I have good news for you. It seems like it's time! Ladies and gentlemen… the Chipmunks!"

As the announcer finished, the only thing that could be heard was the unbelievably loud applause coming from the crowd.

"Alright girls, hurry up and get to your seats." Alvin said as he grabbed his cherry-red guitar from the case besides him.

Not needing to be told once, the girls hurried off of the stage and into the stage, anxiously waiting for the show to start, themselves.

After a few moments, the three brothers emerged onto the stage, claiming even more applause than before.

Theodore moved to the drum set and took a seat, Simon walked over to his keyboard and made sure that it was set up, and Alvin moved over to the microphone that was in the front-center of the stage.

Alvin quickly cleared his throat. "Thank you all for coming. I hope you all enjoy the show."

And with that, the main light in the theater dimed to near-darkness, and Alvin's guitar was strummed…

_**Sometime later…**_

It seemed like the concert had been a large success. The brothers had made sure that they played all of their hits including 'Wooly Bully', 'Things Out There', 'Monster Out In You', 'Munks On A Mission', 'Off To See The World', and were now finishing with 'We're The Chipmunks'.

"**We're the chipmunks**

**Alvin, Simon, Theodore**"

Just as with all of the other songs, the crowd burst into applause as soon as the song ended.

Alvin grabbed the microphone and waited a few seconds so that he could catch his breath. "Thank you, thank you… before we end the show tonight, I want to tell you all something…"

Alvin paused and looked behind him, looking for approval from his brothers. They both nodded. "Most of you probably know that our father, David Seville, passed away a few days ago. Well, his last request was for us to perform tonight… in his honor. So, our last song is the song that he used to sing to us when we were kids… and is dedicated to him…"

Once Alvin finished his speech, a worker hurried onto the stage, placed a microphone near Theodore and hurried off. Once the three were finished, Alvin started to play a soft melody on his guitar that was followed by a soft beat produced from Theodore.

After a few seconds on the same tune, Alvin began to sing and a bright light shined down on him.

"**Come stop your crying It will be all right…**

**Just take my hand, hold it tight.**

**I will protect you from all around you,**

**I will be here don't you cry…"**

As Alvin continued to sing, the song's tune slowly began to pick-up.

"**For one so small, you seem so strong.**

**My arms will hold you keep you safe and warm.**

**This bond between us can't be broken,**

**I will be here don't you cry."**

As Alvin drifted into the chorus, the beat fully picked-up, and both Simon and Theodore joined together and sung with Alvin, the light shining on all three of them.

"'**Cause you'll be in my heart.**

**Yes, you'll be in my heart.**

**From this day on,**

**Now and forever more…**

**You'll be in my heart.**

**No matter what they say,**

**You'll be here in my heart…**

**Always."**

As the three finished the chorus, the two lights above Alvin and Theodore dispersed, leaving Simon in the spotlight to sing alone.

"**Why can't they understand the way we feel?**

**They just don't trust what they can't explain…**

**I know we're different but deep inside us,**

**We're not that different at all."**

Just as before, the lights above Alvin and Theodore shined again as they sung the chorus together, once again.

"**And you'll be in my heart.**

**Yes, you'll be in my heart.**

**From this day on,**

**Now and forever more…"**

Now, Theodore was the only still in the spotlight, leaving him for his first solo in his entire career.

"**Don't listen to them, cause what do they know?**

**We need each other, to have and to hold…**

**They'll see in time, I know."**

The next part was to be sung by both Simon and Theodore, they're bodies being engulfed by the bright light.

"**When destiny calls you, you must be strong.**

**I may not be with you, but you got to hold on…**

**They'll see in time, I know…**

**We'll show them together 'cause…"**

Alvin was the only one left in the spotlight now, singing a small solo-version of the chorus.

"**You'll be in my heart.**

**Believe me; you'll be in my heart.**

**I'll be there from this day on,**

**Now and forever more."**

For the last chorus, all three spotlights were activated along with lights all around the stage and room.

"**You'll be here in my heart.**

**No matter what they say.**

**You'll be here in my heart always…**

**Always…"**

As the three ended their song, the three brothers went to the middle of the stage and gave each other a big hug… as one very proud man, watched them from up above…

**

* * *

**

And, that's the end...

**The song is "You'll Be In My Heart" by Phil Collins.**

**I REALLY hope it was worth the wait...**

**And now, to tell you all something:**

**I'll be posting a story soon that will involve a 'poll' for my next story.**

**Every story in the poll will have its own preview.**

**But the news is, that after the poll's winner is done...**

**The second book of _Driven by Love_ will be started!**

**Anyway, like I said, I hope you enjoyed this story...**

**And REVIEW! ^^**


End file.
